mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sticker Pages
I noticed the introduction of sticker pages. A great idea, the uber-sticker page was getting very big and hard to maintain. not that I did much with that page. :) The current sticker pages all use the generic Sticker template. Are there plans to create themed sticker skins? The only issue I see with this is that the stickers don't always come from a source that matches the sticker content. For example some of the Bionicle stickers are available from SPA members. So the question would be do we theme the stickers based on how they are obtained or on the content of the sticker. I would vote on the content of the sticker as that is much easier to keep straight. I fear that if we base it on the source of the sticker then we will have endless back and forth on some of the Sticker pages as people flip between two themes, the source and the content. Should the sticker pages be themed? If so, how should we choose the theme? 16:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :If we do sticker pages at all, which IMO would just be short pages, then it'd be based off the content probably I think. -- 22:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, they wil be small pages, but I am not the one to be yelled at here. 00:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it should be decided based on content... 00:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree most of the pages will be short but the ability to categorize and provide navigation templates could make the overall experience better than the current uber-sticker page. I hate scrolling. :) 01:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- :Ok, think of it like this: *MLNWiki is meant to be streamlined to people can find what they want, and fast. If they see one of their friends has got a Sticker which they really want, they'll have the name, but not how to get it. They'd be less likely to search "sticker" and scroll through all of it to find one in particular. Why not just have the name, which they can click and be happy? *What's more is that we can link to the Stickers on pages trades on Networkers, thereby eliminating the annoying (images). *Each article, although would look like a stub, wouldn't be because it would have an image, how to obtain, cost, and description. 12:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I like the mini-sticker images on the networkers pages. 17:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well each article is a stub because it is short.-- 12:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't like it... too much work, and the benefits are very little. Maybe we could have an expansion section for the description. 12:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody says you have to work on those pages. If others are willing to do the work then let them do it. That is what a wiki is all about. I, personally, had avoided making any changes to the Sticker page as I thought it was hard to maintain. We all have our favorite sections we like to work on. 17:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Shouldnt the word "sticker" be removed from the titles of the pages? non of the actulal names have sticker in the name, yet almost all of the pages do ::Normally I would say yes but many of the stickers (Bionicle) have names that equal a networker's name. I say 'Sticker' should stay in the title. It will also help those who are searching the site differentiate secondary items (stickers, loops, videos) from primary items like Networkers and Items. 17:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- As probably most of you know, I have been working on the Sticker page non-stop for the past while, mostly by updating pictures and getting rid of the white backgrounds off them. I think that it would be a really good idea for there to be a page for every sticker, but first, we should probably agree on a format for what we're going to say on every page. From what I've seen so far, there are three people's styles that dominate: German77's, Nitecrew's and I think Kjhf's. In my opinion, we should only have ONE unified style of writing this stuff. For Stickers that would have to be "paid for", based on the three current writing styles, I would suggest: "The blarg Sticker is available for trade at (a character)'s page for (some number) (some item name)." For stickers that require a BIO code entry, it could be more like: "The blarg Sticker is mailed to you by Raanu after you type in (some random Bionicle character)'s B.I.O. Code here." For "Gimme" Stickers, perhaps: "The blarg Sticker is mailed to you by (some Networker) after you send them the "Gimme a Sticker" message." Kanoka code Stickers would follow the same basic format as BIO code Stickers, and ya... I think I covered everything... except Sticker name corrections! A note of the real picture-on-the-Sticker's name would follow the directions on how to obtain it. I just want a unified format so that it is easier to figure out what to write and what to correct. And I think that, no matter how you get it, a Bionicle Sticker should ALWAYS have a Bionicle skin on its page! I even think this should go to the extent of making a skin for EVERY Sticker theme, like City, Robot Chronicles, Exo-Force, etc. Yes, I am volunteering myself for that job because I suggested it... but I am only going to make those skins after the 7th of November, as I still have two midterms to study for. Please, comment on what I have written and I hope that we get something sorted out with this... - 16:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I agree with different skins to each theme I will start to work in that. 16:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I have made a sticker skin for each of the themes. I am still mulling over the idea of making some new skins for things like the Robot Chronicles and some of the other Sticker collections. I am open to suggestions 17:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thats what I mean. 18:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Jawaboy; Any of the stub ones(Unless they've already been changed) are mine ;) -- 21:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- Since we are making all of these stickdr pages now, should we add these to the navigation templates? maby with one of thise "hide/show" templates like Kjhf has on his page